puzzletrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP Arena
'How to Join' PvP Arena allows you to fight PVP-style battles against other Trooper's teams, driven by an increasingly-challenging AI. You can also get Diamonds, EXP Troopers, Airdrop Tickets and more as you advance in Arena Rank. To join an Arena Battle, tap the Arena Icon at the bottom of Mission Screen or go to Menu > Arena. Then, the player will be directed to the Arena page. #Player Squad #Edit Squad Button #Arena Info Button #Arena Ranking Button #Player Arena Info #*Arena Level #*Arena XP Bar #*Win / Lose #Player Arena Win Streak Info #*Win Streak #*Next Win Streak Reward #Find a Match Button #Arena Energy Tap the "Find a Match" button to enter the Battle Info page. *(Top) Player's Squad *(Left) Player's Name *(Left) Player's Arena Level *(Left) Player's Win/Lose Stats *(Bottom) Opponent's Squad *(Right) Player's Name *(Right) Player's Arena Level *(Right) Player's Win/Lose Stats *Number Range below Victory - Range of Arena Points that can be gained from winning *Number Range below Defeat - Range of Arena Points that can be lost from losing *Refresh Button - allows the player to select a different opponent. Costs 3,000 coins per refresh *Charge! Button - starts the battle with the selected opponent. Costs 1 Arena Energy 'Arena Puzzle Battle' The PVP Arena Puzzle Battle is resolved in the same manner as an ordinary PVP battle. Both squads will apply Healing to any current damage, then apply damage from burst combos afterwards. The damage is applied simultaneously, and any units eliminated by incoming damage will be removed at the end of the round. Please take note of the following: #Healing only affects current damage suffered by surviving units. It does not negate incoming damage. #Leader Skills and Active Skills do not work in the PVP Arena #5-ball combo hit-all attacks and Airstrikes divide the damage dealt among surviving enemy units. (Color Weakness and Resistance is applied normally per individual unit) 'Damage Bonus' As each squad loses units, surviving units will get a damage bonus. This applies to both the attacking and defending team. *1 unit = 125% *2 units = 150% *3 units = 175% *4 units = 200% Four bulbs can be found beside each squad. A bulb is lit when a unit is eliminated from the appropriate side. Each lit bulb adds 25% damage to the damage dealt by that squad 'Defeat / Give Up' If a player gets defeated, there is chance to revive the squad with a cost of 10 Diamonds. If the player chose to give up, an amount of Arena Points will be deducted based on the ‘Defeat’ range indicated in the Battle Info page. The Winning Streak will also reset if a player is defeated. (A draw does not reset the winning streak). The player can also Tap the ‘Menu’ button on the upper left, and select ‘I give up’ to produce the same result. 'Game Result' After a Battle, a Debriefing Screen will appear. It contains the following information *Win/Lose quality, from “Perfect Win” for a perfect victory to “Total Wipeout” for a loss with no kills. *Battle Result, showing the number of Arena Points earned or lost. *Arena XP Bar, that displays the amount of Arena Points (and arena points to the next rank) *If the player won the battle, the current Winning Streak (and rewards) will be displayed DEFEAT VICTORY After the Debriefing Screen, player will be brought back to the Arena page once the “Next” button is tapped. 'Arena Energy' Each player has 3 Arena Energy Points. It costs 1 Arena Energy point to begin a battle. Arena Energy points regenerate at the rate of 1 per hour. Additional Arena Energy can be purchased for 10 Diamonds via the Diamond Shop or from the popup that appears when the player attempts to begin a battle with 0 Arena Energy. 'Arena Ranking' Players can get rewards as they move up to the Arena Ladder Rank. Please see the following table for a chart of Ranks, Rewards and required Arena Points. Note: If a Player gets demoted due to several defeats then ranks up again, the Player will no longer get a Reward. Rewards are only given once. 'Winning Streak' A player can earn a Winning Streak bonus by winning consecutive Arena battles. All Arena Points (AP) earned will be multiplied by the Streak Bonus, and 2 free Arena Energy (En) points will be given every 3rd streak win. And do not let your guard down because losing an Arena Battle (yes, just one battle!) will reset your winning streak! Please take note that Winning Streak only runs for 3 hours. Winning Streak will reset when the timer ends. Please see the following table for the AP Bonuses and Arena En rewards for each winning streak reward. (All winning streaks past 51 will give 280% Arena Points)